


In their big fucked up family

by Babymoose_babyangel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Sweet, femme gabriel, life - Freeform, scared boys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-19
Updated: 2018-02-19
Packaged: 2019-03-21 01:18:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13730058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Babymoose_babyangel/pseuds/Babymoose_babyangel
Summary: Michael finds something in the laundry and is too emotionally constipated to talk about it





	In their big fucked up family

In their big fucked up family, Michael knows not to say anything when he finds a pair of panties in Gabriel’s laundry.

 

In their big, fucked up family, it's the unspoken rule that some things don’t need to be explained. Michael definitely did not care where the silky scrap of fabric came from, even though it was just laying there on top of Gabriel's laundry basket. 

 

In their big, fucked up family, Michael didn’t ask questions when Gabriel popped into the laundry room, his face completely flushed red. Only to have him scurry away with the little panties stuffed in his front pocket. Michael doesn't need an explanation and Gabriel doesn't give one.

 

After all, it was Gabriel's own private life. Michael didn't care about Gabriel's grades or his friends or what he was doing with that pair of icy blue panties. They didn't “talk” like the brothers in Disney shows, so it was ok that they ignored each other for a few days. No one noticed, neither of them cared.

 

Yes, staying away from each other was easy. And good, Michael supposed, because he could forget about the little panties and one day look Gabriel back in the eyes. If they ever really crossed paths.

 

But in their big, fucked up family, it was rare that there would be any  _ normalcy,  _ any time to  _ forget _ . Less than a week later Michael ran into Gabriel again.

 

Even though it was late at night, and Gabriel was just in his bare legs and someone else’s flannel, Michael didn't say anything. He just ignored Gabriel. In their big, fucked up family, Michael knew better than to ask questions.

**Author's Note:**

> Ok so I wanted to write a lil something and post it so there also thanks to the amazing leothelionathefootoforin!!! I can't thank them enough for editing my night ramblings!!!!


End file.
